The invention relates generally to signal processing, and more specifically, to filtering techniques for electronic signals.
Various electronic systems including electric drives or motors may operate by converting electric energy into mechanical energy. An electronic system may operate at one or more operating frequencies, or cycles of a mechanical motion per second. The electronic system may track each operating frequency to determine a condition of the system. Changes in an operating frequency, or deviations from an appropriate range of an operating frequency, may indicate that a drive in the system is not operating normally. For example, mechanical parts may be subjected to general wear and tear during their lifetime. Further, parts of an electronic system may be subjected to abnormal conditions which affect the operation of the system. As a result, the components of the electronic system may eventually fail, which may lead to faults and/or inefficient operation of the electronic system.
Some electronic systems may be configured to detect changes in the operating frequencies in the system. Detection of such changes in operation may alert an operator of the system that a part may need repair or attention, or that the system is not operating efficiently. For example, the electronic system may determine that a particular drive in the system is operating at less than an appropriate operating frequency, and may be in need of repair or replacement.
Generally, filters may be used to determine and/or separate certain frequency bands in a signal, and may be used to detect conditions in an electronic system by determining one or more operating frequencies in the system. In some electronic systems, the frequency components may vary within a relatively wide range, and static filtering techniques may be inefficient in detecting whether a varying operating frequency remains in an acceptable range. For example, electric drives such as motors or generators may have constantly changing rotational speeds, and a static filter may not be configured to identify when the operating frequency is in a normal or abnormal range. Thus, electronic systems may benefit from a filtering method adapted to distinguish and/or track one or more operating frequencies dynamically.